Jeepers Creepers, I Love You
by Mr. Five
Summary: A young man writes a journal about his powers of perception and outer-vision, hunters looking to kill him, secret organizations wanting him for his power, and of course a demon who has a unhealthy romantic interest in him. What is he to do? Warning YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Notice: I do not own the copyright to the Jeepers Creepers film franchise but I am only using this for "what if scenario non-profit work that is open to the public but not for exact duplication under a different author".

Parkers Journal Entry One.

My name is Parker Donn, I am eighteen years old since last January light brown hair cut short combed to one side, and I am slim I guess. However I do admit that I am a little heavier around the belly, I am not fat but it`s chubby down around there, what can I say I like my desert.

It was an odd time for me, being spring break and I was walking alone on a humid midday down a long stretch of highway, not having anywhere to be on spring break. I didn`t expect to meet anyone or be anywhere I was just lazy around my Aunt`s place in Ocala Florida just waiting for the week to end.

I spend the first two days just watching television and eating ice cream since it was eighty degrees in the shade outside with no air conditioning. It was my hope to stay like that for the deration of my stay but my aunt threw me out and said I had to get some exercise if I wanted to eat anything that day.

Taking to the road about half an hour from my aunt's place on foot I spent that time thinking about my whole high school life. To be honest I figured it to be a waste of time, in truth all I did was try my best and I still didn't meet the requirements for any of my college choices. My dad wasn't going to wait for me to take an upgrade course so after that year, my last year of school I would have to get a job or move out. The moving out part was of course an essential in either case; I would be forced to move out eventually and for my dad the sooner the better.

He`s been a real prick since my mom died, I was ten he was an ass and thought it good riddance. Married some tramp who lied about being fixed now he is stuck with her and her little brat, sometimes I wish I could rip that little monkey`s head clear off by the way he acts around the house.

One time my dad beat the shit out of me because my little half-brother stole the car and crashed it, the kid made it seem it was my fault for not watching him. I wasn`t even asked to, I wasn`t even in the house I was at school. Maybe if I was a smarter person I would be excused by good grades or more athletic I could have made my dad proud on the football team.

In either case I failed miserably, except art and music. I did very well in those classes, but my dad squandered what mom left me for my choice of career on his new wife so I am not going to any art school or theatre class.

All in all I have been sentenced out here while my father and my step relatives go to Disney world for spring break. Me being 'too old' for the theme park was left at my aunt's place for their return, in truth I wish when they arrived they found me dead or better yet worse off than dead. God how I wished I died any gone to who knows where, I mean life isn't that great and death well all you do is rot so who's to say that's any better than rotting while smelling good right?

The heat was getting to me then, I remember feeling very dizzy and uncomfortable. I wish I had brought some water, but I was so rushed out I didn't even think about the condition this kind of heat would have on me, so I started back to my aunt's place.

Walking a good ten minutes before my legs started to ache taking a deep breathe I limped to a nearby rock and sat down. The rock was big and round on top, it stood about five feet off the ground but it offered me a place to sit down and rest my legs, even though the round top dug into my ass a bit.

Rubbing the back of my neck I gave a deep sigh and looked around, seeing beside that long stretch of road nothing but green fields, endless blue sky with not a cloud in the sky. Trees scattered that area as I remember it, but I wasn't one to describe scenery with words.

From a painters frame of mind I saw at least eight colors of green coloring a knee deep length of carpet life all over the floor. Field fences blocked but couldn't restrain the growth of the greenery from spreading outwards and touching the horizon at the edge of my eyesight. Sure it reached up to touch the ocean in the sky, the deep blackening blueness seemed to drain upwards. A spark of fire lit both the green carpet and the depended ocean in-between the deep expanse between the two worlds. One I wished to fall into and drown in a delighted coolness of numbing death, a fine resting place for a weary soul. However I was trapped in perpetual life of greenery that seemed uncontained by all these fences sightless distances, and even through a colorless wall cuts it in half it doesn't seem to mind.

The soul seems to flower where I was seated but all in all I didn't wish to spend another moment there, all in all I just wanted to fly into that sky, all and all I just wanted to drown in skin bleeding waters and die softly. It was enticing offer my mind made again and again, but it didn't sound true in reality. Such peace and solace just broke my mental bubble and caused me to stir away in my self-pitying fantasy.

I was lifted my head up, so my chin stuck up into the sky, my back arched back, and I let the sweat fall in trickles down my enflamed forehead.

My blissful acceptance of the midday heat was disturbed by a sudden "HONK! HONK"! The noise roused me from my place on the rock and I feel backwards hard on the ground. With my chest pumping and my eyes opened wide enough to be scorched by the humid sunlight.

Standing up suddenly to fully alertness I was succumbed by a nauseating dizziness. It was not a good idea to get up so fast in such humid an atmosphere. Leaning against the rock I felt a long throbbing headache start playing drums on the veins in my head.

In between the heated day and the deepening pain in my head I managed to open my dry eyes and look at the culprit behind the noise that roused me from my seat. Luckily the fall didn't hurt due to the soft green flooring but the noise allowed that headache too steep in, I was wanting to scream out 'fuck you' to the driver of that old rusted out piece of shit truck, but I too startled by that noise to thing properly.

I shut my eyes and tried to think of subtler and quieter things to subdue the pain in my mind but all in all it didn't help, so with the pain in my legs and in my head I started towards the house. My jogging pants were just beginning to bind up the crack of my ass and I just wanted a cold bath and to lie down, I didn't care if I was barely out an hour I was too tired to continue that torturous exercise.

I was half limping back to the house when I heard a sudden screech of tires behind me, turning my head I looked behind me to see the truck that scared the living hell out of me made a sharp turn to head back in my direction. At first I figured the old fucker driving was driving back the way he came so I paid it no mind as I continued on my way.

Legs now walking normally despite the pain in my arches I moved at my normal pace hoping to get back to the house as soon as possible.

I was just making progress when the truck that was seemingly a ways behind me sped almost right next to me while he veered off the road a bit with a booming "HONK! HONK"!

The sound of that and the sudden closeness of the large vehicle scared me beyond comprehension. I couldn't think then, as I clutched my chest and breathed in dazed wheezes, God I never been so scared in my life.

I was shaking and the sound of the trucks honking brought on a new headache, really irritable then I said out loud in a hoarse voice, "fuck you! You bastard piece of shit"!

I sounded like a fucking sheep going through puberty, of course I soon regretted saying those words as the truck made another sharp turn and roared down the road towards me, I figured I must have pissed off the crazy fuck driving it.

So breaking out of my leg lock stance I busted out of the stop I stood dumbly in and ran towards the fields. Climbing over the fence separating the field from the road I ran as fast as my numb legs would allow me as I heard the truck come to a screeching stop.

I was now officially scared out of my mind as a mental camera seemed to zoom out of my mind's eye and made a one eighty turn to show me running like a fucking retard with my arms flailing and my legs all aloof while moving and behind me was the truck.

I remembered so vividly it was like I was watching a movie it scared me on how fucking stupid I looked but not as much as what I saw next. From the truck came a large figure, like a damn horror movie it opened its driver's door and burst out. It was moving like something out of an anime series, that figure wore a large brimmed hat and a duster like a gunman in one of those apocalypse films, you know after nuclear war there is almost always a mysterious gunman in a duster and large brim hat. Well this figure from what I could see in my new sight of vision wasn't much to look at from what I could see but he did have nice eyes. Although at that time that's all the positive feedback I would give to that freak as I witnessed him move so fast that I barely saw him make any motion.

Coming to almost a complete stop right behind me I saw and somehow felt myself being lifted off the ground. Fuck I felt my heart beating so fast that I it seemed to knock the breathe right out of me, as I focused on breathing I felt my bodily eyes shut, but my new sight continued to give me a visual. Watching that freak from a long distance take me under an arm as he carried me like milk bag back to the road, I use milk bag as an analogy because like a milk bag I was moist from sweat both from the heat of the day and fear.

Thoughts swarmed my mind, will I be beaten to a pulp, butchered and left in a shallow grave, or something more sick minded. I thank those fucking crime shows on TV nowadays for giving me such a gruesome imagination. My new vision seemed to blur suddenly as they were suddenly zoomed into the figure holding me, a sudden pulse of unfamiliar force made me focus on him, suddenly the figure looked at my new vision. Like he saw me looking at him and was looking right back at me, those eyes so foreign yet so familiar. They seemed to call for me to stay, to be a guest in a parlour of untold hospitality and even more mysterious actions.

My out of body vision ended and I seemed to be non-existent in a blackened limbo till a loud clank made me eyes open. Not my outer vision eyes but my own eyes they seemed to snap out refreshed, a little watery but I was back into my own body seeing through my own eyes. I was sore all over as my head started to numb, my breathing was more easing as it took in the stale and sickening stench in my new surroundings.

I found I was inside the stranger's truck and it smelled like the time when the house back home sewers flooded into their backyard. However it wasn't a waste smell it was a long rot smell, with a fresh mixture of its old laying stench mixing with it as it brought a new sense of nausea to my nostrils. I was took weak and tired from the walk, the outer mind experience, and the fright to put any stock to the smell as I noticed the stranger opening the driver's door and in one leap hopped into his driver's seat.

Closing the door on his side with a rusted click I noticed how dark it was inside the truck and how the light out the front window seemed to only illuminating the outside of the windshield and seemed to be blocked from lighting the inside. My head made one sharp ping sound in my mind which caused me to wince in pain; I sat there with my eyes closed as my eyes watered up from the dryness that covered my body.

I was soon numb from the entire bodily ache and my headache by one touch by the stranger, he placed his hand on my head and with a sharp prick from his palm I felt the numbness ease my pain.

I swallowed dryly and said, "thank you" a little out of it, if I had been into it I would have said something like 'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU SICK FREAK! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! FUCKING CHASING ME AROUND! TRYING TO KILL ME YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKING, FUCK FACE, SHITTY FUCKY FUCK FUCKING FREAK! FUCK'!

I am glad I was out of it because what I know now from what I knew then tells me constantly tells me that would have been an almost fatal mistake. The backhand of the stranger brushed my head and I felt asleep as I heard the truck start and hearing it move down the road. It wasn't long maybe ten minutes when I was roused from sleep opening my eyes I felt an odd appendage sniffing at my hair. Opening my eyes drowsily I tilted my head to see the shadowy face of the stranger sniffing at my hair. I didn't have the energy to say or do anything to disrupt this action, but my eyes notice a familiar stretch of road and looking to my left I saw my aunt's place.

Then I figured it was all a misunderstanding in my mind numbing delirium, he must have felt bad and was driving me home. The sniffing I still thought was odd, but the stuffy dusty smell of the stranger made my breathing difficult, it seemed to get in my lungs and push all the air out of it.

Not wishing to suffocate I tiled my nose down to inhale the sickening stench air into my weakened nostril. The stranger noticed me movement and again came the palm patting my head, another sharp sensation and I felt numb all over again. I thought I heard my aunt's voice some ways away, then so suddenly the stranger moved away from me, and I remember a scream and sounds made by raw meat being butchered.

Even while I was so numb minded I knew that was never a good sign and I feared the worst of my aunt as my eyes shut completely on their own.

In that state of completely sleep I had eye fogging dreams of a night time ride, of an abandoned side of the road building. It was modern, and near an abandoned telephone line rusted and half fallen near a ghost town like area. Coming so close in a slow deliberate moment, and from there were pause and fast-forward scenes of the figure carrying bloodied sacks into the building while I was in the truck. There were at least ten of them and one was uncovered, it was my aunt she had not throat from what I saw and a look of perpetual terror on her aged face.

Years of stress and smoke made he looks a woman of late sixties when she was barely fifty but now she didn't have to worry about age as my numb mind comprehended her demise but didn't appreciate it or my own danger.

Picking me up the stranger didn't carry me over his shoulder like the rest he seemed to take care not to cause me harm as I remembered descending into darkness and then falling back into unconsciousness.

It wasn't until I started feeling an old ache in my legs again then the numbness wore off and I awoke. My eyes were dry near the pupil but a closed hard enough to make my eyes water, with my eyes refreshed a little I looked around my new surroundings, it was lit by a dull light bull in the ceiling.

The smell was unnoticeable but I also noticed that some salve was placed on my nose, I put my fingers on my nose and touched the salve and brought it to my vision. It was brownish red in color and a bit chunky in texture but it got rid of my sense of smell. Looking my surroundings more closely I noticed I was placed on a medical examination table made into a bed. I guess that this place used to be where dead bodies were processed and examined but was made into the strangers home. My new bed was comfortable; the stranger put two dirty white comforters on its top, with two large fluffy pillows and a warm quilt to cover over my naked body.

I of course wrapped the quilt around my tighter when I realized I was naked, the stranger being the sick freak that I thought he was at the time must have stolen my clothes.

So I was preparing to confront him but found my left angle chained to a bolted ring to the ground. Noticing the chain even though it was rusted, was also heavy and strong by the looks and feel of it, so I stayed on my bed and looked around, from the light given to the room I noticed three things.

The first and most important was the blood on the tables, floors, walls, and various sharp medical instruments around the room. The second the only way out that I could see was a large metal door which was closed and from my guess locked, and of course three there was an open magazines on gay porn on the table next to my bed. Looking at the page the stranger was on I noticed it was all related to gay virgins and how to safely have intercourse.

I squired at the thought of it, and that made me come to full awareness, something that also came to my attention was my ass. It was moist and slimly fearing I shit myself I checked it with a tab from my finger and found a dark greenish salve down there, venturing in a bit I noticed to my horror it was figured quite a lot. My situation was growing even dimmer, and new terror formed in my mind as I heard noises in the room next to mine.

I barely got on my bed and pretended to sleep when I heard the door burst open and quick moment that came up to my bed.

I wasn't much of an actor as I soon found out I opened my eyes wide after feeling the blanket being ripped off of me, and a heavy form press me down on the bed. I was in shock as I felt the strangers odd leather body on top of mine, from what I knew he was naked too and lifted my head I saw on top of me wasn't human.

In a second I felt my heart stop and a flash of white light rough humid breath was blown into my shoulder and neck as I came out of that state and one of pure terror. Looking to my side I saw those blue eyes looking into me, the face was one of a horror movie green and brown and grinning with those sharp teeth. I feared the worst, my death was going happen soon but the ideas of death were replaced by feelings of helplessness and a mix of pain and odd sensation of pleasure.

It started with a kiss intrusive, tasted like burnt toast and had the feeling of sand paper covered in flavourless jam. Tickling the nerves on my tongue and forced my face in place, I closed my eyes trying to succumb to a sudden urge to fight back and anger the creature. Placing its face on top of mine the kiss continued then releasing my mouth he gave small gentle kisses along my cheek and lapped his tongue around him neck.

As it rested its head under my chin I felt two strong arms lift my legs upwards, I tried to struggle but my hands were gripping the comforters on the bed. I remember the strain of the kisses made my nerves jolt and I had to grip on something, then before came the single most straining but enlightening moment of my life a soft whistle was blown in my ear as I felt a the creatures tongue lick the edge of my ear.

Then I felt it a large fist sized pointed slimy object poke on my ass, bulls-eye right over the hole. The lubrication did little to ease the head in but feeling my sphincter stretch and with the pain accompanying it I wrapped my arms around my rapist and held on for all it was worth. My legs shaking and my head nuzzled close to the creatures face as I let out a miserable whimper. After I felt the shaft move with little effort inside of me the creature let me legs go and I wrapped around his waist not wanting to make the passage harder on myself. Then I felt those arms wrap around me as it held me in place a hand on my back and on my head as it brushed my unsettled hair.

Then the creature pushed itself into me and pulled me towards it, I felt a straining pain rattle through my waist and up my spine as I finally felt its boney hips touch my ass. Breathing loudly I cursed to myself as tears formed inside my closed eyes, I was glad however to be dealing with a patient rapist, it waited long enough for me to loosen up, then he pumped that monster cock into me again and again.

It did it with enough force to lift my ass off the bed and slam back down again with each motion, at first it was an irritation to my insides but then my ass squeezed and it felt a little jolt. It reminded me of the jolt I get when I jerked off and the white spray would come squirting out, the feeling was unbelievable it was like my ass and penis were being stimulated by that monster. Harsh thrusts and precise jabbing hit me in the right spots I finally quite whimpering and started moaning and grunting, the numb pain and great pleasure made me start saying "oh fuck… aww fuck… aww this is so fucking great"!

Every time I let out those words I felt the creature give a soft grunt I knew it was pleased with my pleasure. I knew it killed my aunt and others but fuck that fucker would fuck like you wouldn't believe. I didn't care at that time whether it killed me afterwards I just wanted to be fucked up the ass by this thing whatever it was, after what seemed like hours I felt my cock shoot hot cum on my legs. Soon followed by an ass load of scolding monster cum inside of my bowels, after it came it stopped for a moment and gave me a few more thrusts and came a short but more impactful shot of cum.

I was actually happy to see it get that last bit of love juice out of its system. Giving a satisfied exhale the creature gentle removed itself from my insides, I of course was dazed and couldn't give much focus but I felt its rock hard lips moved down my body to my legs and with its rough slimy tongue it licked up my cum drenched legs.

It seemed to enjoy the taste of my cum as it sucked it off my cock and licked the trace amount from my cock it did it so well I rewarded it with a shot in its mouth which it suckled down gratefully. Then with a sudden, brief, and quick goodnight kiss I felt its palm on my head again, that familiar sting and I was out like a light. That was a good fucking way to lose my virginity I thought.

End of entry one.


	2. Chapter 2

Notice: I do not own the copyright to the Jeepers Creepers film franchise but I am only using this for "what if scenario non-profit work that is open to the public but not for exact duplication under a different author".

Parkers Journal Entry Two.

I was frightened when I woke up and I am sure that was what stirred the creature, I was sitting on my bed soon after I had awakened and was just getting over my grogginess. It wasn`t until I remembered my situation than a uncertainness seemed to creepy over me, the room still seemed the same my bed was stickier with a greenish liquid that seemed to cling to what it touched. That brought back the memory of what the creature did to me, I knew he killed my aunt and hauled me and her corpse and possibly others in this abandoned building. The thought that I was some toy whose use may just be used up scared me, in truth I didn`t mind the killing of my aunt she was a bitch but I was scared of my own welfare.

After the fear started in I heard a familiar rustle on the other end of the door, I didn`t bother pretend to sleep I decided to face my fate like a man.

In truth a cried a little when the creature came in, its face in an expressionless look, its teeth were showed off as its gnarled muscular body came through the door. My eyes briefly explored the organ that invaded me before I was unconscious and to my surprise it was in a sort of sheath, drawn into the body of the creature. It`s balls must of drawn in also, because ball sac was there it was just empty. I figured the creature had some retractable body parts which I later thought was cool, but at that time I put little stock in his cock and balls and more on what it planned to do to me, in truth I was the most attractive and of course it would have to take care of me in some areas and it properly wouldn`t want to spare the time or effort.

All in all I expected to have my throat ripped out like my aunt and it seemed like it was about to do so as it raised its clawed hand in a menacing way, but then it sniffed the air.

It twitched its nose like it smelled something distasteful, then after a few more curious looks on its cross graft face. The creature then grabbed my head with its left hand being careful not to scratch me with its claws it brought me to its nose. Taking a few ginger smells of my air I figured the shampoo I used saved my life but then it started sniffing my bare chest.

Licking, sniffing, touching me all over my chest and torso then it started to my surprise take those rock hard lips and kiss my face gingerly, lapping that tongue on my nose I couldn`t help but forsake fear for a moment and laugh at the tickling sensation. It made a small throaty sound like it enjoyed the sound of my laugh. The sound it made was like a gruff sounding guy making a 'kee' sound like it was imitating a bat.

The sound made me relax a bit and start thinking optimistically that the creature regarded me hopefully as something worth keeping alive. I was unaware of what worth the creature put on me at that time, for a moment he just touched me here and there giving me little kisses and I sat there took it like the man I was, then my stomach growled. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning if yesterday was still the day I thought it was and the creature was aware of my hunger. Looking down on at my belly and back up at me with those blue eyes of his he gave me a look like a cat would make at a unfamiliar sound.

I almost felt an urge to play 'what's that noise? Huh? Huh? What's that'? With the creature but the fact that it was a creature clearly capable of killing stronger than me including my aunt would take offense to that talk. It gave me one last kiss either way and turned me over on the bed wrapping me in the blanket it gave me a light pat on the head and a small all too familiar sting, it was a sort sensation so I hoped when my eyes closed by themselves that it would be a short nap.

Rolling over on my side I remember hearing the sound of paper bags, with my nose still covered by the salve I couldn't smell anything but I wish I could smell what my eyes saw when they opened. Not only did the creature get me a large pizza but he got me two large bottles of Coke and several packages of various junk foods. I figured he must have had a taste for human food as I lifted myself up and rubbed my tired eyes the creature noticed I was away and brought the food over on a tray on wheels. Placing it right in front of me I sat up happy that I had such a wonderful spread before me and I actually enjoyed the feeling I got when I felt the creature sit down beside me on that bed. The room was a bit chilly so I covered myself in the blanket and I rested my head on the creatures arm for support. It was coldness on first feel but as I made contact longer I found it was a more settling cold, a pleasing sensation which brought me ease to my mind. I looked at the creature and he looked at me giving me a light kiss on the mouth he then gestured to the food as if to say 'dig in, it's all yours'.

I smiled and said "thanks" as I took the still warm greasy slice out of the box and bit into the delicious goodness that is pizza. Feeling the creature's eyes on me as I ate the food before me gave me a sense of awareness in my mannerisms. If I didn't eat nothing but those fucking canned beats and ice cream bars for three days and nothing since the day I met him I would have had more etiquette. I was glad to get the understanding it didn't mind me eating my fill, I had a sense that it understood my desire for this kind of food and made an effort to bring it to me, again as a feeling of warmth started for the creature I remembered what it did to my aunt.

However I forgave him quickly the pizza was good enough to excuse killing that old bitch; I only hope he would gut my dad and my step family by the time they came around at the end of March break. If I played my cards right I might not only have free room, board, and good food I may have the back of a fucking movie monster. I mean that thing whatever it was is obviously your typical superhuman human killing-machines and I was apparently on its good side and maybe its new boyfriend.

The only drawback is the fucking which I admit I fucking love, its killing which when I thought about it didn't bother me since I fucking hate a lot of people and only loved my mother who is already dead. So the short end of it is fuck school, fuck work, my guy is a fucking monster who would fuck you up and turn you inside out. The idea of it made me giggle the creature seemed to enjoy my laughter since it started licking my head. I had just finished eating and draining half the coke bottle when the creature closed the pizza box and pushed the tray a big away from the bed and laid me down on the bed.

I laid right beside me facing me covering me in the blanket and bringing me closer to its soothing coolness it started to kiss and lick my face. Liking the sensation it brought me I decided to kiss back, it obviously surprised the creature as it gave a 'what the' look on its face as I tongue wrestled with it. At first it just massaged my tongue but as we pressed out faces tighter against one another it maneuverer my tongue with its own to avoid the many sharp teeth in its mouth.

Oh boy, then I felt a sudden fullness on my backside which made me moan into the creature's mouth… no my lover's mouth. For it was his (not it's) fingers that were probing my ass. He tickled my sensitive ends and made me feel like I was one fire but it was a soothing fire which made me relax in his arms.

Then he put me on my back and he wrapped my arms around his waist with such speed, it was like in a blink of an eye I was being fingered in the ass on my side and then I was on my back with his cock fucking me wild. Wings extended he seemed like an eagle full of pride, as he was claiming the objection of his instinctual desires.

Damn I remembered the pain how it made me paralyzed and made my body shake like I was naked in a freezer.

"Fuck man, your fucking good at this" I said in full ecstasy as he founded me so hard I felt myself almost flying off the 'bed'.

I was no longer afraid of whoever it was that had taken me to his lair as his 'boyfriend' putting it in a human term.

Although I must admit that I nearly died of a heart attack (figuratively speaking) when my non-human (in a good way) lover said "_you're pretty good yourself kid_".

…to be continued.

Authors Note: for my fans on fan-fiction I am planning to update this monthly, I am in school now I won't be off till late June. So if by June if I didn't update this may my loyal fans PLEASE REMIND ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Notice: I do not own the copyright to the Jeepers Creepers film franchise but I am only using this for "what if scenario non-profit work that is open to the public but not for exact duplication under a different author".

Parkers Journal Continuing Entry Two.

I seemed to have dazed off a bit as I remember the first time I heard him speak. It was a cold whisper that harked at my mind. A slow almost silent audible noise that daunted my mind the first time I heard it and my imagination let it get momentum.

The stead throb of my head and the perspiration of our bodies entangled in a bid to out due one another's ecstasy, the very notion that anything was said was only deafened by the… I'm sorry I was trying to sound poetic. Truth is I flunked my creative writing course so yeah, I guess I am trying to make up for that in my journal. Well getting that out of the way I guess I should put it in my own way and I guess that is that it creeped me the fuck out.

He was human sounding sure but God I remember I let out a little girly "meep" sound after a few seconds of silence. I almost backed away when he brought his face closer to mine but I kept my cool, after all I didn't want my irrational fears to offend. Then taking a few sniffs from my hair he said in his human like voice, "_sorry I guess my voice it a little creepy, but I don't think that noise you made there was necessary_".

"Well" I started in my defence, "I didn't mean for it to sound like I was freaking out I was just… you know a little disturbed. I mean I didn't know you could talk and… well in truth it was kinda creepy".

I felt sorry after I just told him he voice sounded creepy until he gave out a hissing sigh and said "_is". _

Well me using my full powers of being a polite person that I am said very courteously "what"?

Boy I wish I didn't let my first instincts control my choice of words. "_You said '__**well in truth it was kinda creepy'**_, _was implies my voice was like that past tense however as you might now be aware 'is' would be the proper present tense verb in that sentence; 'well in truth it is kinda creepy' would make your sentence more proper. Though I do believe 'kinda' is not a proper word, its slang I believe like ain't or could'ya_".

Now don't ask me how I managed to remember that little lesson there but yeah it was a little 'show-offish' in my opinion. Well not being the most dignified of debaters I argued with what little I gather from English without forgetting or sleeping through, "yeah… well uh… that turned me off".

Oh the look on his face was priceless it was like I twisted his cock upside down, fuck I giggled a bit at that expression as I teased "grammar is like a major turn off for me". Boy what he did next was totally over doing it, fuck while he was still inside me he just yanked his cock right out of me like it was some kind of Band-Aid.

"Ow asshole"! I remember saying to him as the rawness of my tender behind caused me to turn on my side to avoid the pressure on my then aching behind.

He just let out a undignified "hmph" as he wrapped himself up in his wings like it was a sleeping bag and plopped right beside me, while I adjusted myself on the 'bed' I felt those bodily juices drip out of me and onto the covers.

While I could barely move my hips moved the bedding around a bit to form a little 'nest' for myself next to 'quick draw'. I settled on my stomach beside him and waited for him to respond, he didn't say a word he just stubbornly laid there like some lazy 'tuna fish'. Tightly round up in those wings at the time was the only mental image I could've associated with him.

After a while I admittedly felt guilty for being the one to kind of ruin the mood so I hoped I could gain some points from him by admitted I was wrong and hoping he can forgive and forget.

I took a deep breath to help clear my mind and I told him honestly "I'm sorry" he didn't even flinch but I kept going "I didn't mean to ruin the mood like that; I can be a jerk like that". There was no movement or sound; there was a see through lid over his eyes so I assume he was trying to sleep so I lay back on my stomach and gave a mopey sigh. I didn't have anyone else but myself to blame for that and I couldn't do anything but roll over and fall asleep.

It wasn't until I felt asleep also after feeling the wear of a good fucking take hold of me that I woke up to a familiar warmth. I found myself on my side when my eyes open, wrapped in a tight hug from two strong arms and covered by two massive wings. Holding me against his corded muscular body I felt him stir a bit as if he knew the instant I woke up and he said calmly into my ear, "_I'm sorry too, let's not get so worked up again 'kay"?_

Of course I couldn't help it but tease, "is 'kay proper grammar"? I accepted the punishment, he penetrated me with his forefinger and said as my still raw ass clenched around it "_grammar turns me off_". He eased the pressure on my ass and slowly removed his finger after I gave a whine of pain.

"Sorry didn't mean to go there again" I told him a few moments later, he however didn't see it as all my fault, "_no it's not just you I need to get a sense of humour too you know. It's been too long since I had done anything sociable with another person… besides hunt them that I don't know how to handle a little good natured teasing. I'm sorry for hurting you again; I'll keep that in check from now on since we are going to spend doomsday and afterwards together_".

I would have been touched if doomsday wasn't mentioned, "excuse me but did you mention something about doomsday".

He gave a yawning sound as if he was starting to nod off, "_oh that nothing important besides judgement day and the enslavement of all mankind by the old ones beyond the universe. Don't worry now that you're my husband you're protected by the marriage_".

I wasn't one too keen on prying into matters that sounded disturbing but were most likely more terrible than it sounded, but when Armageddon is mentioned one just wants to get his perspective in order. And no that's not me being philosophical that's me being an idealist, and the ideal is not spending eternity suffering by some alien race from beyond the moon, which is what I thought at the time.

"So the world is going to end eh"? I said trying to sound calm and of course being a smart ass by adding the classic sarcasm all over it for flavouring. God I am getting hungry I am starting to make this sound like a cook book.

"_Oh yes", _he said quite calm _"once the child of the end of days if born and matures into adulthood he will bring humanity to its knees into his servitude. Technology will fail, bombs explode, fire everywhere, real hell on Earth". _

After a while "ah" which escaped my lips just didn't cover my sense of dread, not for humanity of course or God no fuck those pricks but a little for my own wellbeing and not to forget favourite pastime television.

So I indulged my new acquaintance in a little questions and answers, "well since we are going to be enjoying the end of the world together I'd like to ask a few questions".

Resting his head on the back of my head he let out a deep exhale and said dully like he was on the verge of sleep "_go ahead"_.

"Alright" I said determined to get this all nailed down before sleep came over me, which as I remember was just tugging at me, "first is there going to be T.V. at least when technology fails? Second where is this child that is going to end the world coming from? And three when is it going to happen"?

"_Good questions, fine first off_" he began wrapping me tighter into his warm hold, "_yes television under the child grows up he will want television as a monitoring and entertainment tool; and to answer the last questions at once from you and after we hibernate for twenty years"._

My mind was numbing so it took me awhile to comprehend what I was just told, "wait" I finally let out "how am I supposed to bring the child of the end of the world into this one and what do you mean twenty years of hibernating"?

"_Relax, you're so loud",_ he said sounding bothered by my outburst, _"listen once we wake up in twenty years the followers of the old ones will have the womb ready which you will take inside of you. Then once I impregnated you, you'll be pampered and protected for the rest of your life, and then of course the child will be born in a year or so and we'll live as proud parents of this worlds new God. So relax I don't want you getting stressed when you're about to have our baby. See you in twenty years"_.

I remembered in those last moments of consciousness I vowed to get that bastard back for leaving me there freaking out in those last seconds as he passed out followed soon by myself.

God I was scared shitless I mean I was going to carry possible the child of Satan in me, but now that I reflect on it could it be worse. I mean I pretty much hit the jackpot, instant respect and luxury from being the mother of the ruler of the world and possibly the Galaxy. So what did I have to freak about once it was put in perspective. In truth though it is pretty scary having an inhuman child inside of you but if I was a woman and was pregnant before I can honestly say you still feel the love.

I mean is love truly limited to the human experience, love can be 'sick' I suppose or as platonic as technically possible but when you are carrying a life that is depending on you, yeah love builds.

Fear, pain, and discomfort will come and go but the moment when you first hold it can you really let it go. For me it's got a hold of me and it's dragging me into a new way of life and love, I may be unsure about it and it scares me to death but so does love.

Sorry to sound mushy but I guess being a 'girl' now I can expect that kind of feelings. Luckily I wasn't too masculine or I would have missed it.

Well that's all I feel like writing right now wiylj. (Write in you later journal).

End of Entry Two.


	4. Chapter 4

Notice: I do not own the copyright to the Jeepers Creepers film franchise but I am only using this for "what if scenario non-profit work that is open to the public but not for exact duplication under a different author".

My Little Red Digital Book Entry Volume 5, Entry 2019.9, Star Date Monday I Think.

"_The time has come the year 2011, the date December 31, the time 10:00pm"._

*Empty Air*

"The **vocal recording helmet** seems to have its kinks worked out completely now as I was saying it has the year of my master Pastherzerous-Canuthula has come; his reign comes every several thousand years. This year it'll only last till January 14th of 2012, when the mother new master of this universe develops his **Outer Vision**. The seed has already found the bearer of the new master and once conceived and the child has formed a consciousness then master Pastherzerous-Canuthula will not get his justly due trillion years of dominance. The other lords of the Outer-Verse have decided to stop my master's reign by replacing his reign with that of the last ruler of this universe. In the 'Bible' he is described as the anti-Christ under Christian and Catholic standards among other religions. However that is assuming he is here to bring about the end, the end in this context is more like the change really, but I am not one to let this little technicality ruin my masters fun.

The plan is simply and ingeniously planned by me a perfect solution to this problem that will lead to a far better solution for those who follow the **Telescope**. If we take the mother of the new ruler before his body has developed his powers of sight then master Pastherzerous-Canuthula will be in charge not just for the trillion years but forever. Once in charge he can easily dispatch the demon and his human mate and once that is done since the other ones in the Outer-Verse haven't realigned the calendar then there will be no successor to my master's rule.

*Empty Air*

*Paper Unfolded*

"Do you think it'll work Prime Sovereign",

"I told you to call me by my new title".

*Sound of sighing*

"Big Mac Donald"!

"It is just irregular and frankly blasphemous pri…"

"I don't care I am 'Big Mac Donald' the leader of those who follow the **Telescope** and you will do as I command or face the ultimate price".

*Inaudible grumbling*

"Now then as I was saying the plan as I am recording is simple we go in rip the mother away from the father while he is fast asleep trap him in the Crystal of the **Telescope** and take the mother away and use him as barter for those fools in the Order of Noga-D-MAI or those prigs down at the Fact Lover institution. We need a copy of that tape if we are to call the master down from the Outer-Verse before January 14th. Oh have to go the Nimps have broken past the demons barricades".

"This is 'Big Mac Donald over and out".

*Fumbling*

*Click*

-Silence-

The 'Creeper' reversed the tape he found in the study of the late 'Big Mac Donald' to figure out any clues to where he can begin looking for Parker. He had just awoken hours ago and in that little time he found his soul mate ripped from his mutilated body with the scent of many foul beings left in the preserved rubble that was buried around him. From what the Creeper deduced the ones who did do it who he determined by the familiar scent of particular incense that they were from those who follow the Telescope.

They obviously broke the pact made by the old ones before the universe was formed to please their master. The new master of the universe was formed, the child of the end of days was supposed to rule once Parker developed his powers of vision during hibernation inside a cocoon like state.

That was a sign of Parker fertility thus the beginning of the pact; however now he is ripped from him the pact is broken. Sadly this means that what the man 'Big Mac Donald' wanted which was for his 'God' to rule the universe isn't going to happen. Instead the Outer-Verse is broken off from the universe.

They virtually destroyed the Gods that made them, the Creeper of course dug his way out well rested from his 20 year sleep. Having slept for that period to develop his own powers of fertilization to impregnate Parker, grimly once he dug his way out and had something to eat which patched himself up he went out to find those who follow the Telescope.

Easily found since they haven't moved their base in years the Creeper stormed the underground catacombs under the ruins of an old church to find however that they were attacked. The catacombs half buried in rubble from explosions with their decayed bodies about the place, which was ironic justice from the Creepers point of view.

The only one alive was 'Big Mac Donald' who had gone mad after the attack on the catacombs and having lost his powers given to him by his master in the Outer-Verse was condemned to half immortality.

He remained young and unable to die but his spirit was stretched and crumpled which caused his madness, death was the only cure for him.

Death however not an option since he couldn't die, so the Creeper at him whole and allow Big Mac Donald a permanent place in his very acidic and painful innards. Even till the end of all existence the Creeper enjoyed the feeling of Big Mac Donald inside of him writhing in agony unable to die or dissolve into nothingness.

Finding the recordings made by Big Mac Donald the Creeper spent most of his time since awoken to find out what may have happened to Parker since his remains where not at the catacombs.

Figuring whoever attacked those who follow the Telescope wanted both to destroy them and most likely take Parker which may have been the reason for the attack it was obvious that if that was the case it was either the Fact Lover institution or the Order of Noga-D-MAI.

From the way they dispatched the Nimps (aka the lowest member of those who follow the Telescope) which was brutish enough to crack their bones he guessed it was the institution. Since the Order would simply use stealth and subversion to destroy those simple minded idiots in the catacombs.

The Fact Lover institution would no doubt on the other hand send paid thugs with brutish tactics to get Parker. Sadly for the Creeper he didn't know where they were at that time, from what he observed from the outside world twenty years have passed and from the state of his body it was only five months give or take a few that he was hibernating before Parker was taken so that meant Parker had been awake on the outside world for 20 years without him.

The very idea truly terrified the Creeper, images of how the years would have changed him. Maybe he developed his powers and had a baby with another mate, maybe he is hurt or dead, so many other scenarios formed based around Parker either loving him anymore or being hurt or worse that drove him into a complete frenzy. Bursting from the catacombs with super human strength he went into the nearest town and devoured ever single resident there in his particular way, but in truth at most he would simply tear out their throats then dismember them.

Then he broke down as the light of a new day started to irritate his skin which was why he usually wore a jacket when he was in the sun. As the authorities from outside the town came to investigate a call the sheriff made before he was decapitated hours before the Creeper decided it was best to find a lair to gather his thoughts and emotions.

Spending the day mediating and focussing his energies he managed to completely reform his internal system (much to Big Mac Donald's suffering) so he didn't need to hibernate anymore but instead needed to binge eat weekly. Then as night came he checked the catacombs again for a sign of who was hired to attack those who follow the Telescope.

Some minor success came when he found a discarded bludgeon, sniffing it the Creeper picked up an old scent. From the smell he determined the man who carried it was local to the area, was Caucasian, and about thirty at the time.

Now he would be a little over the hill not much so but if that was the case since he was a little younger than mid-aged it would be unlikely he would have left the area.

So before the dawn broke he left the catacombs and started searching the farmland countryside for his mate's abductor.

…to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Notice: I do not own the copyright to the Jeepers Creepers film franchise but I am only using this for "what if scenario non-profit work that is open to the public but not for exact duplication under a different author".

Parkers Journal Entry Three.

I remember what happened next so clearly, it was like a vivid nightmare. The kind where you know you're asleep and it isn't real you scream but you have no voice to cry and you just can't wake up, it was like that as I was brought out of the darkness. It was cold as I saw so much blood around me there were men above me many were dressed in black robes and hoods so I didn't see their features only one stood out.

A very large man I saw in the room that wasn't hooded he wore a brown robe with many silver decorations and he was wearing a red helmet with a microphone near his mouth hooked to a tape recorder.

He must have been a real handy man; because he used every handy man's secret weapon duct tape to put it all together (I mean it sarcastically since sarcasm doesn't carry though print).

I continued to see darkness one moment and images of my surroundings the next I couldn't see my would be husband as I was dragged out but soon I lost consciousness only to drift into consciousness of and on again as the night and coming morning was arriving. Where I was curried into a cellar passage of a church with no roof left on it. Unconsciousness took me as I was carried into the darkness slimy and naked for some reason, next I awoke to muffled sounds and fading images of cries and acts of self-mutilation as the people in the hoods were killing themselves while others just lost it.

Next I saw a group of masked men come flooding in at least fifty of them with blunt weapons and guns, they killed almost all of them except the one who wore the tape recording helmet. They tried shooting him but the bullets didn't kill him so they brought in dynamite and as they were carrying me outside into a waiting van I felt the ground beneath me shake and smoke coming from the floors of the church.

I passed out again and awoke a little groggy but fine and thankfully not slimy like before in a bed. A dream I figured it all was at first until I found the room I was in to be not my own. It looked like one of those mental institution rooms, with a metallic toilet on one side of a padded cell and a simple bed with white bed sheets and a single pillow. There was no door I could notice at first as I looked around the room, but after I came out of my daze I noticed creases in the walls where the door must be, figuring it only opened on the outside. The light in the ceiling was a hanging bulb that gave the room a dirt brown glow.

Of course the most disturbing was the tanned glass panel in the ceiling that hid a camera most likely, I was being watched by who I could only guess at the time but as the hours came and went I got some sleep and thought on what my soon to be husband told me what seemed like only yesterday.

However it was summer when he brought me to his lair and as I thought back to when I was awoken back at his lair when I was brought outside there was snow and frost outside.

I didn't grow any stubble on my chin (I don't grow much of a beard I expected some strands of stubble on my chin at least) but it seemed I was preserved the day he wrapped his arms around me, I prayed he wasn't killed back there but I feared the worst at the time.

I mean if a group of nearly a hundred hooded freaks jumped in while he was asleep what was I supposed to think? They didn't carry him out from what I managed to see in my state so I could only guess he died. The very thought made me cry a bit as I hid my face from the panel in the ceiling by turning over to face the wall. I let out a little at first but it soon grew to a full wail.

God I knew I loved him; I didn't know his name, the whole story of me carrying the 'child of end of days' but damn it he showed me enough love to win me over. I mean the ecstasy and comfort he brought me those times he took me made me seriously want to give up on my humanity (humans suck anyway) and bring hell on Earth.

Sadly he was most likely dead for all I knew and I was held prisoner only who knows where because I sure as hell didn't. I cursed to myself again and again as I let the grieve burn in and out of my chest. Memories of being held by him brought on dirtier feelings that caused some commotion in my insides. I felt a spasm in my ass, it started as a quiver of muscle but it grew heated as it started to ooze and froth at the entry of my ass as it growled and shook. My hips jerked as I felt something inside of me, it was slow at first but it soon I kicked off my blanket lay down on my back and spread my legs. Lifting my head I peered down at my still naked body, and to my horror near my waist I saw my cock and balls swell they were numb for a while I figured because I didn't noticed I had them for a time. They got big puffy and turned a dark purple I touched the inflated cock head and no sooner than a bloody bubbling ooze started to drip from it, I moved my inflated cock a bit to see how my ass was doing (I still wish I hadn't looked at it to this day).

It was like my colon was squirming out of me (which it was) it was blackened and was covered in bloody scummy foam it smelled so horrible I turned my head and vomited till bile came out. It was then I belt my cock grow, the numbness was gone now it was pure pain. Soon I started pissing more of that ooze it seemed to come from every bodily fluid in my body because as it poured out of me it I started to drain.

I jerked my head back and braced myself as I tried to deal with the pain but as I was getting used to my cock starting to explode my ass ripped open to form a baseball sized hole as colon came out completely alone with some muscle ,fat ,and bones. I felt it being ripped from my insides and flushed onto the bed.

I felt like screaming if I wasn't literally shitting and pissing my insides out onto the bed, it was then in all that pain that I felt myself leave my body. Being dead must be like that the way your vision just becomes unburdened by the weight of your body and its pains and pleasures. I seemed to float (or rather my vision) as I floated aimlessly around the room and bouncing offs the walls but I stopped. Turned my sight as I was floating to the ceiling to look at my body, God I remember how horrible it was, seeing my insides finally come out my ass (skull and brain with eyes still attached being last) and my bodily fluids piss, blood, and semen covering the bed. My cock and balls were already pulled out with my other organs. I was like a latex suit lying there unmoving on the bed with no insides, but what happened next made me wish I could still get sick. My bodily fluids became oozy as it gathered into this moving mass, it moved down to my vomit and devoured it, and then it collected my innards into its mass to give it some solidity as it all massed up together.

What was once all that was inside of me melted on top of my empty shell like body, a large black pile of ooze covered my body as it grew outwards like a balloon and hardened once it became oval shaped like an egg. Forming a hard shell I saw in the most disgusting way how my body was going through its metaphormasist (wait that's not how you spell it) metaformacist (fuck) metalformingpow—(a fuck it) 'changes'.

That's all I feel like describing about the even I need to lay down and maybe get sick after visualizing that horrid piece of my life.

End of Entry Three.


	6. Chapter 6

Notice: I do not own the copyright to the Jeepers Creepers film franchise but I am only using this for "what if scenario non-profit work that is open to the public but not for exact duplication under a different author".

-The Ghoul's Origin-

In the Southern part of Alabama near the border of Florida, deep in a valley, surrounded by dead drop mountain walls, on an island in the middle of a lake, on the island an Asylum, in the Asylum nine floors, 400 hallways, 1000 stairs, 5001 rooms, and deep in the very roots of the valley underground under the Asylum is the lair of The Ghoul.

Once a man who lived over a hundred years as a settler to the American soil, when the lands railways were being build and machines of iron and steam were built he was engineer constructing these machines.

As a young man he was given his grandfather's name Mortimer with the distinguished surname Marcellus. Born into a rich family in Germany he moved to America when he was younger with his father who had him educated in many fields but mainly in the construction of machines.

Mortimer Marcellus was a co-investor in a revolutionary machine called `The Steam Drill`, being a young man of 28 and prime for marriage he planned to build his fortunes by mass producing the machine to replace manual labour on the railways.

Planning to start with one track of railway being worked on a mostly newly freed African slaves, so he figured being the prideful youth of his rich German culture showed up one day in the middle of the work day with his steam drill.

On the spot he fired every worker who drove steel or worked on carver through the mountains, he brought back up mostly thugs from the city to make sure they weren`t going to be any riots.

Unexpectedly however black worker challenged the machine, standing over all of the other workers in the crowd he just needed to raise his right arm which held a 20 pound hammer and voice out a booming challenge "I can drive steel faster and harder than that there machine"!

Silence followed but Mortimer just laughed and said mocking him, "listen boy you think you can drive steel harder and faster than this machine or any machine for that matter is just ridiculous".

"I am no boy"! The large man said, "my name is John Henry and I drive steel, I am a steel driving man and no machine can hold a hammer like a man with the will to do so, if you think your machine is better I propose a contest. With a hammer I will drive steel faster than that drill of yours; the winner will be decided by sunset by whoever got furthest down the line"!

An out roar from the workers supported the idea; furthermore John Henry said "if I win you keep these men on the payroll till the line is finished".

A laugh wicked laugh came from Mortimer's gaping mouth as he accepted on the condition that he only revealed to the side so no one else could hear, the condition he kept secret was if he lost he'd would go back to being a slave. Working on one of his estates to the south with no pay, no name, and no freedom, John Henry was ready to completely drop the challenge right there due to the insult of it, but the workers needed the pay and being a man of pride he accepted.

Saying proudly, "I'd rather die with a hammer in my hand than give up what every man has coming to him the day he is born into this world. Bring that drill on the track and I'll deal with that machine of yours real proper like with a hammer in both my hands if need be".

Of course all work stopped as a crowd lined the sides of the tracks of all the workers, managers, and the thugs Mortimer brought as Mortimer operated and John took a hammer in both hands. The sun was high in the sky and the only sound was the sound of the Steam Drill getting riled up. Then the work manager fired a shot from his pistol then before the boom of the bullet died both the drill and hammer slammed a spike into the track.

It was a race that lasted till the evening before the sunset John Henry three spikes ahead made it to a mountain side, breathing heavy and holding a hammer up in victory the men cheered.

Mortimer wouldn't leave it at that as he revved the drill far beyond its tolerance as flame stop from its vents and all his co-operators on the drill ran off into the crowd he started the drill to hammer into the mountain side. John Henry even though blood was started to show in his spit and his sweat completely soaked his clothes raised his hammers and slammed into the mountain.

Now it was no lie that in a hurry the men scrambled to the other side of the mountain it was not much a mountain as a hill and didn't take more than a minute or two to run around but for John Henry it might as well have been one.

Inside a blood red flame and shots of sparks were seen from the holes both the drill and John Henry made, and with a blow that shook the ground the wall of the hill burst open with John Henry staggering out. He would die as soon as the sun set, Mortimer however in his need to prove his drills superior effort didn't notice the danger building inside.

No more than John Henry stagger out of his hole that the sun set and the Steam Drill exploded making a perfect tunnel through the hill. Parts of Mortimer were shot everywhere and it took three days for the thugs to find all the pieces of Mortimer.

His father took it horribly, but with the knowledge of machines and the dark arts from his experience with Voodoo culture created a machine.

This machine was shaped like a human torso with steam pipes, rotating gears, clanking components, and most disturbingly the human remains of Mortimer attached to it.

The machine then was filled with a substance which those with power of the Vision called 'the dead blood'. Taken from the bodies of a thousand dead toads kill under a blue moon having dies in the digestive track of a malting wolf with only one eye, it was the color of the sun on high moon. A horrid glowing gold that nearly blinded you on direct eye contact, one the machine was filled with 'the dead blood' it was soon started up and The Ghoul was born.

The Ghoul was granted a long diseased ridden life suffering constant pain and a need for oil to keep his insides in working order and fresh organic body parts to keep his body from rotting away. Sadly no cloned parts would do as cloning came available so he needed victims to supply fresh organs and body parts which he froze over and stock piled years in advance in order to avoid suspicion.

His father he had to dispose of to gain the family fortune, moving to Florida he spent his days on the border between Florida and Alabama for many years finding ways to free himself from his abomination of a body while keeping his life.

It wasn't till he met a man who would soon become the demon known as the Creeper that he found out from a man at the Fact Lover institution that in the twenty first century the mother of the child who will one day rule the universe will appear in that state one day. Having been inducted in the institute due to his knowledge of life prolonging technology that he soon took control of its resources and used its influence and knowledge to form a plan, which would one day give him power over all in Universe.

It started in 1966 when he figured out the family line for the mother of the ruler of the universe through ancient documents filled with prophesies of the day. Then determining the year that the ruler might be conceived he started an operation to collect technology from four countries to complete his creation. PSI technology from Russia, Matter manipulating formulas from Germany, DNA reconstruction techniques from America, and from the Middle East he managed to recover some relics and tomes that would give him knowledge of the old ways of Magik.

With that he started incubating a small piece of organic tissue; if the prophecy was right whoever the mother bore first would rule the universe. So he planned to create a fertilized egg he would put inside of the mother which would grow into a soulless body. A perfect body made of the best all species both natural and supernatural had to offer genetically. With the added benefit of technology added to the chemistry the body will be born as a fully grown male body. That would however kill the mother but once born he will place his soul and essence into the body and take control of the universe.

The plan required forty years of work which involved not only the making of his new body but the construction of the Asylum which acted as a fortress which prevented any who sought to take out the institute powerless. Then on January 1st 2012 he abducted the mother while 'he' (which disgusted The Ghoul) was hibernating with the father of the would-be ruler of the universe and injected him while he was unconscious with a serum and placed him inside of the Asylum on the top floor where he soon went into his transformation state. Taking on a cocoon state to change his body in order to properly bear children and allow the full use of his powers of Outer Vision. Although the change was brought on by the serum which forced it and will speed up the process by ten years, then while The Ghouls body is done he would be held prisoner in the Asylums 'care' until the time to impregnate him.

However as the cocoon was beginning to open ten years later the Asylum was attacked.

…To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Notice: I do not own the copyright to the Jeepers Creepers film franchise but I am only using this for "what if scenario non-profit work that is open to the public but not for exact duplication under a different author".

"Say if you buy me a whisky friend, I'll tell you a story. Alright then this happened just last week, this is no lie. No lie in the least, me, Charlie Mac, and Phillip Donny were going along the old dirt road".

*Sips Whisky*

"Ah that's the stuff; now then it was I who was the first to see that giant turd on the road. Fuck I was kicking at that fucking thing it was the hardest fucking thing I ever felt. It was harder than my deceased wives tits. Charlie started to poke with his walking stick at a crack on the turds surface which kept growing. Dumb fucking Scottish bastard he was, fucking said we should roll it back to his house and sell it on the internet.

Fucking moron didn't know it was one of those fucking alien turd pods. I've seen enough shitty alien movies to know, that aliens they are born from giant turds. That thing indeed was fucking alien make, and he kept poking at it and finally he raised his stick and started beating the fuck out of it".

*Coughs*

*Sips more whisky*

"So any fucking who, the dumb bastard finally cased the turd to fucking blow its top off dried pieces of shit flew all over the place one got stuck in Phillips eye. Dumb fag was crying like a wee pup, fucking smack him hard enough to cause that shit to get out of his eyes, wasn't my purpose for doing so I just don't like the faggot mind you. So anyway we were watching the turd hallow and now crumbling apart, when the alien came out. Like the fucking pod films it took human appearance. Fuck I told the others we should fucking kill him before he takes over the world. That damn moron Charlie however helped the boy said he looked 'unwell and we should help him', he and Phillip helped him on his feet and were helping him into town. Fucking weren't they a sight helping a naked alien, turd pod, fucking mother cunt sucking, shit mouthed, twat into town without a care what the towns people thought. I of course hurried past them before the other people in town saw them, this was in the dead of night mind you but the pub was still open so the town was still lively being Saturday and all.

Anyway I went to get my shot gun; I loaded it with fucking rocks from my driveway and went off to fucking shoot the freak. Fuck I would've been a fucking hero if that stupid cunt Charlie hadn't phoned the Cops. I tried telling them it was a pod alien, I got put into the drunk tank for the night with charges pending on my shotgun. I got off though due to the fucking piss drinking cop didn't read me my rights.

So the next morning Charlie went to pick me up from the station I of course was the forgiving sort so I smashed his teeth with a rock I found on the side of the road and left him there, and headed home to finish off a bottle of gin. The next day I was awoken by that faggot Phillip and the alien who took the identity of its victim Parker Donn. The alien obviously wanted to get into organized crime, taking an Italian host, fucking mark my word boy if Italians ain't doing shit their doing shit".

*Downs the whisky*

"Whisky is done so I'll wrap this up fucking Phillip told me what the alien told him that he had little memory of what happened to him and if he could find a way to Florida. I fucking told the boy he was in Gettinsbarg. A place in the shit of nowhere, fucking he'd have to wait till fucking summer to get anywhere it being just the start of fall at the time. Fucking alien nearly started to cry as Phillip started to put the faggot mojo on him. Told the fucks to get out of my house, as I figured I get my second shot gun and finish the job. They were gone by the time I got back, but it doesn't end quite there for after I got into a cause of my home brew that Charlie came over from the dentist having got some new dentures sat himself down having brought some whisky we spent the night getting plastered. Though I'll tell you something if you ever find a giant turd the safest thing to do is never call the cops on a friend whose only duty is to save the world or you'll be buying some fucking false teeth when he smashes your face with a big old fucking rock".

*Looks at glass*

"Say boyo if you pour me another glass I'll tell you another story".

_Later the bartender called the cops on the old story teller at the bar. The next day he bought himself some false teeth. _

…To Be Continued.


End file.
